noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Regis K. Landegre
Background Regis K. Landegre (Kor. 레지스 K 란데그르) is a Noble, like Rai and Seira. Being the only grandson to Gejutel R. Landegre, Regis is the heir to the Landegre Clan. His parents were killed by modified humans in the past. Even so the Landegre clan follows the rule of not hurting humans. As a Noble, Regis also protects humans. When he first came to stay at Frankenstein's house for the investigation on the happenings at that particular locality, he previously suspected M-21. But with the progression of the story, he has developed respect for the modified human trio - M-21, Tao and Takeo as they do not crave after power for misuse. He later on even becomes a member of RK-4. In the Lukedonia arc he is wanted by the Lord and Rael departs to bring him back for questioning. After returning with Rai and Frankenstein to Lukedonia, Regis learns that his grandfather is in trouble for not revealing the presence of Rai to the Lord. While he goes to save his grandfather, Regis meets Karias, a Clan leader and his old friend, that has orders to arrest him. In the beginning due to Karias having brotherly feelings for Regis, Karias offers to let him escape and prevent him further from proceeding to the castle, fearing Regis might face the same punishment as Gejutel. But after seeing the stubbornness of Regis in not wanting to flee from Lukedonia, Karias promises that if Regis manages to hit him just once, he will accompany Regis to see his grandfather. During the clash between him and Karias, Regis manages to hit him, so Karias accompanied Regis to see his grandfather, but unfortunately Gejutel had already been brought before The Lord for his execution. Then Regis asks to Karias to take him to the place of execution likely to save Gejutel. Appearance He has brushed back short silver hair with black stripes, and is often seen with Seira. Whenever he becomes enraged, his hair gets somewhat pointed, especially the black stripes. It's been remarked that he's exceptionally short for his apparent age. Personality Regis cares greatly about elegance and judges everyone by their amount of "elegance". Regis has an extremely haughty attitude and expects to be treated with respect. He honors the Noblesse's code of honor and does his best at all times to protect the humans from harm. Regis takes great pride in his status as a "Noblesse" and this shows in his actions, even when asked to do tasks a noble would not often do, such as clean-up. He rarely likes to present his emotions, for he views it as undignified, yet a couple of times he has completely disregarded this philosophy, and has openly sulked, pouted, or shown fear. Recently it is shown that without Seira, he is at a loss of what to do. He often jumps into actions without thinking first which sometimes puts him into a tight spot. Power and Abilities Regis, being 199 years old, hasn't gone through the "coming of age" ceremony (it is held when a Noblesse reaches 200 years) yet. He is not yet an adult and so hasn't realized the full potential of his Noblesse powers. He seems to be able to generate electric currents though it is not to a noticeable extent. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' A common power among the Noblesse, Regis uses it with great power despite his young age in his races' years. *'Mind Link: '''A psychic link established between Regis and Seira. It works up to a certain distance so they can feel each others presence and communicate if necessary. '''Enhanced Strength:' Regis is capable of exerting great amounts of strength as he had demonstrated on DA-5 member Shark and the leader, Krantz. He was able to completely overpower D powered Shark and even injure Krantz during his weakened state. He also shows improvement in his strength when he defeats a large number of the Central Order agents (though they all were not authorized to use lethal force until after Regis' attacks started to be considered a "threat"). Enhanced ''' '''Speed: Regis has been shown to have great speed and can easily overpower fighters like Shark with his speed. He can keep up with most opponents (though with the exception of the likes of Rael, Rai or the Clan leaders). However, he has improved his speed compared to what he had 10 years ago as he had stated, which Rael acknowledged though he still said Regis was "nothing" compared to him. Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-4